


La Luz del Alma

by WhiteSoul130200



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasia, Fantasy, Gen, Magia, Magic, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteSoul130200/pseuds/WhiteSoul130200
Summary: Anneliese cree tener una vida normal, hasta que un día todo parece cambiar de golpe y se ve arrastrada a su realidad.Ella es una princesa y la magia forma parte de ella.
Kudos: 1





	1. Prólogo

Una mujer de mediana estatura, rubia, de ojos violeta y piel clara, entró en un comedor; de manera apresurada mirando a su alrededor, en sus brazos cargaba una niña dormida que parecía tener sólo unos pocos meses, la pequeña tenía el pelo negro como el carbón y su piel clara como la de la mujer que la llevaba en brazos.

Mirando por el gran ventanal del comedor, se encontraba un hombre alto, tenía el mismo cabello que la niña y unos ojos de color marrón, y la piel algo bronceada por los entrenamientos y batallas bajo la luz del sol. La mujer se fijó en él y se calmó un poco, pues por fin encontró lo que tanto buscaba: su marido, el rey de la región de Helmanderia, se colocó el vestido largo violeta de mangas francesas con bordados dorados pues se le arrugó un poco al correr, y se encaminó hacia su marido hasta posicionarse detrás de él y darle un beso en el hombro. 

-Armin-suspira-. Te estuve buscando, ¿es cierto lo que se comenta en palacio? ¿De verdad has ido a visitar a la vidente del pueblo vecino esta mañana? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre en los reinos? ¿Por qué hay tantas catástrofes?-

El rey Armin deja de darle la espalda a su mujer y la envuelve en sus brazos besándola en los labios y también besando a su hija en la frente. 

-Una pregunta a la vez, Elra. Sí, fui a ver a Scina antes.-

-¿Y qué te dijo, Armin? Estoy muy preocupada por lo que podría ocurrir y por nuestra hija- Los ojos de la reina se volvieron llorosos y su semblante preocupado. 

-Tranquila, Anneliese estará bien, ella se salvará- acaricio la cabeza de su hija, la cual dormía tranquila en los brazos de su madre.- Nuestra pequeña estará bien.-

-¿A qué te refieres con "se salvará"? ¿Y nosotros? ¿No estaremos con ella? ¡Somos sus padres, Armin! ¡Debemos estar con ella, nosotros debemos criarla! -

Elra se separó de su marido y abrazó más fuerte a su hija, la cual se había despertado por los gritos de su madre y sus apretones, dejando ver sus ojos que eran de un marrón muy oscuro, tan oscuro que si no los mirabas de cerca parecían de color negro.

-Mujer, yo sólo te estoy comunicando lo que Scina me dijo -

-¿Pero qué va a pasar?- Elra se estaba comenzando a desesperar, pues su marido no le contaba lo que iba a ocurrir.

Armin suspira y se cruza de brazos.

-Elra ya sabes cómo es la vidente, nunca dice nada en concreto, dijo que habrá una tormenta en todos los reinos a la vez, y que los mundos se unirían trayendo una nueva forma de vivir, pero que muchas personas perecerían por ello.-

La reina en ese momento lo comprendió, su hija sobreviviría a lo que se avecinaba, su hija podría crecer y tener un futuro, pero ellos, sus padres, no estarían en ese futuro, no podrían verla feliz, no podrían verla cumplir sus sueños y metas, no estarían ahí para ella, no formarían parte de la vida de su preciada Anneliese. Elra comenzó a sollozar y su marido la abrazó de nuevo. 

-Armin, ¿qué haremos? Nuestra hija...ella...-No pudo acabar la frase, no podía dejar de llorar-

-Ya pensaremos en algo cariño-La abrazó con más fuerza y acarició el rostro de su hija-. De alguna forma conseguiremos estar con ella.-

Ambos miraron por la ventana hacia el horizonte. 


	2. Capítulo 1

-No, no, no, no. ¡Llego tarde a clase!-Decía una chica mientras se vestía con unos vaqueros pitillo de color negro, una blusa color crema con el cuello tipo camisa con estampado de guepardo y mangas tres cuartos, y por último, unos botines negros con unas mariposas formadas con abalorios, tres de ellas en cada bota a un lado; y mientras se hizo una coleta rápida, cogió su bandolera, la cual era blanca con un dibujo de la bandera del Reino Unido. 

Bajaba corriendo por las escaleras tropezando un par de veces. La chica era de mediana estatura, su forma era normal, no era delgada ni tenía algunos kilitos demás tampoco, tenía la piel clara, el pelo muy negro, casi como el carbón o el petróleo; y sus ojos eran marrones oscuros, los cuales si no los mirabas de cerca, parecían negros. En el cuello llevaba una cadena de oro en la que había un nombre también de oro. 

Pasó al lado de la cocina, en ella había una mujer bajita que se encontraba tomando un café.

-¡Hasta luego, mamá!-Dijo al pasar al ver de reojo a su madre.

-¡Espera, Anneliese! ¿Y el desayuno?-Preguntó su madre extrañada.

-Lo siento, no me da tiempo. Ya comeré algo por el camino.-Pero ambas sabían que no le daría tiempo, así que su madre se asomó a la puerta de la cocina rápidamente y lanzó una manzana a su hija y ésta le dedicó una sonrisa, su madre tenía 43 años, y se conservaba muy bien, se la veía muy joven, tenía el pelo castaño claro y los ojos verdes, Anneliese pensaba que ella debía parecerse a su padre, puesto que a su madre no se parecía en nada.

-Gracias, mamá-Miró el reloj en la pared.- ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Aún llego tarde! ¡Hasta luego mamá!-

-¡Hasta luego! Ay, ésta niña, ¿qué voy a hacer con ella?-

Anneliese salió corriendo hacia el instituto el cual quedaba a quince minutos de su casa. Estudiaba 1º de Bachillerato en el IES Lucía de Medrano. Iba muy distraída y casi la atropellan un par de veces, ese día al parecer el tráfico en Salamanca estaba bastante agitado, una de las veces que casi la atropellan fue en el paso de cebra de la rotonda del Picoleto, ella lo llamaba así, en realidad era algo así como un obelisco blanco.

-De verdad, deberían de poner un semáforo o algo en este paso, casi siempre estoy a punto de ser atropellada aquí.- Anneliese decía agitada y cansada de correr, pero tenía que seguir, o llegaría demasiado tarde y ya ni siquiera la dejarían entrar hasta que no pasara esa hora de clase. 

Al final, después de tanto correr, llegó a tiempo, y pudo entrar a su clase, el aula 16, allí vio que su mejor amiga, Samanta, aún no había llegado. Samanta era su mejor amiga, y bueno, también se podía decir que la única, ya que Anneliese no era muy sociable, casi nunca hablaba con nadie.

Sorteando a los demás que estaban por el aula, se sentó en su asiento en primera fila en el centro, en la mesa del centro, puesto que las mesas estaban colocadas de tres en tres, y comenzó a dibujar en unas hojas que tenía para sucio. Estaba tan metida en su dibujo que no se enteró de que alguien se sentaba a su lado y comenzaba a hablarle, pero ella no escuchaba, hasta que esa persona dio una palmada fuerte en la mesa asustándola y haciendo que diera un saltito en la silla.

-Dios, Samanta no hagas eso- 

Samanta soltó una pequeña risa y miró a su amiga. Ella era algo más alta que Anneliese y algo gordita, aunque ella prefería decir que era de huesos anchos, tenía el pelo rojizo y largo hasta la cadera, sus ojos eran azules y brillaban cada vez que ella se encontraba feliz, como ahora por ejemplo. 

-Era la única forma de que me hicieras caso, llevo llamándote un buen rato y ni me escuchabas. A todo esto, ¿qué estás dibujando?- Preguntó mirando la hoja.

-A Campanilla- Contestó mientras continuaba dibujando.

Samanta entornó los ojos, no se sorprendía que estuviera dibujando algo de Disney, puesto que a Anneliese le encanta. Al ver esa reacción Anneliese soltó una pequeña risita. No pudieron hablar más porque el profesor de la primera clase, Filosofía, llegó.

-Muy bien chicos, vamos a ver cuántos de vosotros recordáis lo que vimos ayer. Jairo, ¿podrías explicarme quién era Platón?- el pobre chico no decía nada, por lo que el profesor supuso que no lo sabía, así que preguntó a Anneliese.

-Platón fue un filósofo griego que nació en el seno de una familia aristocrática y fue alumno de Sócrates desde que tenía 20 años.- 

-Muy bien Anneliese, aunque me esperaba algo más detallado.-

La clase continuó y llegó la hora de la siguiente, así hasta las doce y veinte, la hora del recreo, los alumnos salieron de forma rápida, pues en la cafetería del instituto la comida se acababa rápidamente, sobre todo las patatas con salsa rosa, aunque para Anneliese y Samanta, las mejores patatas con salsa rosa eran las de la Escuela Oficial de Idiomas, la cual se encuentra justo al lado del instituto, así que ellas se dirigieron para allá. Una vez tenían sus patatas se sentaron en un banco, puesto que aún quedaba tiempo para que el recreo finalizara, aunque a ellas se les hacía corto, ya que sólo duraba veinte minutos. 

-Anne, ¿quieres ir a ZenZoo después de clase?- 

-Lo siento Samanta, no puedo, le prometí a mi madre anoche que la ayudaría en la tienda. Y, no me llames Anne, sabes que me molesta.-

-Lo sé- dijo riendo- por eso lo hago. Bueno, es una pena, iré sola entonces.-

El recreo pasó rápido y tuvieron que regresar a clase, ahora tenían una hora de Latín y la siguiente, y última, hora era de Literatura Universal. Estas dos últimas clases se les hicieron muy pesadas y cuando salieron se las veía agobiadas. 

-Bueno, me tomaré un Fruit Tea por ti- dijo riendo Samanta-

-Ay no seas mala, no es justo que yo tenga que ir a ayudar a mi madre y tú vayas a disfrutar del ZenZoo, yo también quiero ir.- dijo Anneliese fingiendo pucheros y luego riendo. 

-No haberle prometido a tu madre que la ayudarías en la tienda, ala, que vendas muchos peces y pájaros, saluda a Scina de mi parte.- Se despidió dándole un beso cariñoso a su amiga en la mejilla y marchándose contenta y dando saltitos. 

-Adiós.- dijo con mala cara Anneliese, pero Samanta ya iba algo lejos.- ¡Y ten cuidado al regresar a casa!- Anneliese gritó eso último para que su amiga la escuchara a lo que ella levantó la mano en señal de que la había oído, lo dijo porque la conocía y se quedaría toda la tarde allí hasta la hora de cierre por la noche.

Anneliese suspiró y se encaminó a casa para comer y luego ir a la tienda de animales de su madre. La tienda se encontraba en la Calle Valverdón, y por lo menos estaba cerca del instituto, la tienda se llamaba Acuario Nemo. Una vez que comió se dirigió a la tienda, llegó en cinco minutos. 

-Hola mamá- Su madre no se encontraba en el mostrador así que supuso que se encontraba en el despacho.

-Hola hija- Ah, pues no, estaba justo a su derecha metiendo a un loro en una de las jaulas.

-No te vi al entrar, ¿ha llegado nuevo?- Dijo introduciendo una mano en la jaula y acariciando al loro en la cabeza. 

-Sí, unos minutos antes de que tú llegaras, no te encariñes mucho con él, porque ya sabes que los loros se venden rápido. -

-Sí mamá, tranquila.- 

-Bueno, ve a limpiar la jaula de las cobayas anda.-

Anneliese se cambió de ropa al uniforme de la tienda y se acercó a la jaula, sacó a los animales para meterlos en una cajita y comenzó a limpiarla, no entendía cómo unos animales tan pequeños podían ensuciar tanto, bueno, no son tan pequeñas las cobayas pero tampoco era para que ensuciaran tanto. Al terminar, volvió a meter las cobayas en la jaula y fue en busca de su madre, la encontró en la zona de peluquería canina bañando a un Dogo y decidió no acercarse por si el perro se asustaba, así fue a atender el mostrador. Al cabo de poco rato entró un chico de su clase, el cual, da la casualidad de que era el amor platónico de Anneliese, su nombre era Tomás, pero él prefería ser llamado Tom; era casi igual de alto que ella y era muy delgado, no tenía mucha musculatura, tenía los ojos de color marrón claro y el pelo rubio con mechas negras. Él, para Anneliese, era perfecto, o al menos eso pensaba ella. Ella se quedó mirándolo, estaba hablándole pero ella no se enteraba, sólo podía fijarse en los movimientos de su boca y en sus ojos. No se enteraba de nada hasta que él no le pasó una mano frente a los ojos. 

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Perdón, lo siento mucho, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- Se puso nerviosa y se disculpó enseguida. 

-No te preocupes, y no me hables con tantos formalismos, estamos en la misma clase.- Dijo con una sonrisa, con la cual Anneliese se quedó bastante embobada y Tom tuvo que carraspear para que le volviera a prestar atención.- Bueno...yo te preguntaba qué mascota de las que tenéis aquí me recomiendas.-

-¿Qué mascota te recomiendo? Emm...tenemos pájaros, tortugas, hámsteres, cobayas, conejos, peces...el tipo de mascota depende del tiempo que tengas tú, ya que algunos animales necesitan más atención, tiempo y cuidados que otros.-

-Pues casi no estoy en casa, por el entrenamiento de fútbol, y cuando estoy en casa me paso estudiando la mayor parte del tiempo.- Anneliese empezó a sonreír como una boba, ya que le parecía genial eso de que su amor platónico fuera un gran estudiante, y eso era cierto, ya que él era uno de los que sacaba mejores notas.- ¿Anneliese?-

-¿Ah? Sí, perdona. A ver, pues en ese caso te recomiendo un pez...o los que quieras, yo no te voy a decir que compres uno o varios, eh, bueno ya, que me voy por las ramas jajaja, ya que sólo tendrías que darle o darles de comer y limpiar la pecera cuando esté sucia y cambiar el agua cuando sea necesario.-

-Perfecto, ¿me los enseñas?- 

-Sígueme- Anneliese lo guio hasta las peceras.- ¿Prefieres peces de agua fría o de agua caliente? Yo te aconsejo los de agua fría, son más fáciles de mantener y sobreviven más, al menos yo creo que es más fácil mantener fría el agua que mantenerla caliente.- Anneliese soltó una risita de las que son típicas en ella.

-Pues dame dos de agua fría, me da igual los que sean, lo dejo a tu elección.- Le dijo sonriéndole. 

Anneliese se sorprendió de eso, pero aun así hizo lo que dijo y los escogió ella, uno naranja y otro de varios colores, después de meterlos en una bolsa con agua y aire, los dejó en el mostrador y fueron a coger lo que necesitaba comprar para ellos, principalmente una pecera y comida para peces de agua fría, la pecera la escogió redonda. 

-Bueno, pues los peces son cuatro euros, dos cada uno, la pecera son cinco euros, la comida son dos con cincuenta y las piedrecitas que has escogido son tres euros, en total son unos...-hizo cálculos con una calculadora- catorce euros con cincuenta céntimos por favor.-

Tom le entregó el dinero y se despidió con la mano y diciendo que se verían al día siguiente en clase, Anneliese también se despidió con la mano y con una sonrisa. Y su madre la encontró mirando la puerta con esa sonrisa. 

-¿Hija? ¿Qué haces?- Dijo confundida

-Nada mamá, por cierto, he vendido dos peces, una pecera redonda, comida para peces y unas piedras de adorno para la pecera.-

-Muy bien hija, ¿has metido el dinero en la caja registradora?-

-Sí mamá.-

Después de estar otras dos horas en la tienda, llegó el momento del cierre y de irse a casa. Una vez la tienda estuvo cerrada, se dirigieron a casa, no les caía muy lejos, pero aun así estaban cansadas y cuando llegaron a casa había pasado casi media hora. Su madre le propuso pedir una pizza ya que ninguna tenía ganas de cocinar esa noche, y Anneliese encantada, dijo que por supuesto; pidieron la pizza de nachos de Telepizza, la vulcano nachos, ya que esa era la favorita de las dos. En lo que la pizza llegaba, Anneliese subió a su cuarto y le envió un WhatsApp a Samanta contándole lo de Tom en la tienda, no le llegaba el mensaje, seguro que se quedó sin batería en ZenZoo, aún quedaban 3 horas para que cerrara; le extrañó que se quedara sin batería y que el mensaje no le llegara, Samanta siempre llevaba el cargador encima y en ZenZoo había enchufes a disposición de los clientes. Decidió ponerse a leer un rato hasta que Samanta respondiera el mensaje o hasta que llegara la pizza, lo primero que pasara. Anneliese estaba leyendo su libro favorito, Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix de la escritora J.K. Rowling, y pensaba que ojalá la magia existiera, se había metido mucho en el libro y no había oído el timbre sonar, de modo que no oyó cuando su madre la llamaba, tuvo que ir ella a llamar a la puerta de la habitación sobresaltando a Anneliese.

-Cariño, ya está aquí la pizza.- 

-Enseguida voy mamá.- Cerró el libro y miró su móvil por si Samanta había respondido, y nada, el mensaje aún no le había llegado, era muy raro, tenía una sensación de que algo malo había ocurrido o que estaba por ocurrir.

Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras hasta el salón, donde su madre la esperaba con la pizza que llevaba ya los nachos colocados.

-¿Vemos una peli mamá?-Entonces recordó algo.- Ah mamá, Samanta te mandaba recuerdos cuando salimos de clase, se me olvidó decírtelo antes.-

-¿Qué tal está? No ha vuelto a venir contigo después de clase.-Dijo su madre mientras untaba un nacho en el centro de la pizza. 

-Bien, antes se fue a ZenZoo, pero es raro, le he escrito y no le llega el mensaje, estoy preocupada.-

-Bueno hija, se habrá quedado sin batería, o a lo mejor se le ha roto el móvil. No pienses cosas negativas, piensa en positivo, todo estará bien, ya lo verás, todo va a acabar bien.-Enseguida se dio cuenta de que había hablado más de la cuenta. 

-¿Todo va a acabar bien? ¿A qué te refieres?- Su madre no dijo nada.- Scina Marian Sánchez, ¿qué has querido decir?-

-Eh, bueno...hija...yo he querido decir que no tienes que ser tan pesimista, que como te he dicho seguro que se ha quedado sin batería o se le ha roto el móvil, piensa en positivo siempre. - 

-No, ella siempre lleva el cargador, y en ZenZoo hay enchufes, y lo de que el móvil se le ha roto, eso no ha podido pasar, sabes que ella cuida mucho de su móvil.-

-Bueno, tú tranquila, vamos a comer y a ver alguna película, que por cierto, ¿cuál vemos?-

-La de Maléfica.-Dijo llenando un nacho de queso fundido y comiéndolo. 

Pusieron la película, y comieron la pizza tranquilamente, hasta que una luz las cegó y una explosión las expulsó del sofá.


	3. Capítulo 2

Anneliese se levantó lentamente, le dolía todo por el golpe, miró alrededor de la habitación y vio a un chico que debía de tener más o menos su edad, era alto, de pelo castaño claro y ojos verde esmeralda, tenía el cuerpo tonificado, es decir, tenía musculatura, no era delgado en extremo, pero no tenía barriguita, se le notaban los músculos en el torso; él era realmente hermoso, Anneliese quedó realmente fascinada, pero había algo en él que también le hacía sentir miedo, le hacía sentir que debía huir y esconderse; él la estaba mirando, parecía enfadado, y eso era lo que le daba la sensación de que debía huir. Miró hacia su derecha y detrás del sofá vio un brazo, era su madre, se fijó en el chico de nuevo y éste no hacía nada, sólo mirarla, así que se movió despacio a causa del dolor, tenía que ver cómo estaba su madre y también tenía que llamar a la policía. Se arrodilló junto a su madre y comenzó a sacudir su hombro mientras la llamaba, Scina no respondía, no daba señales de vida. Anneliese comenzó a llorar y llamaba a su madre más fuerte, hasta que por fin ésta se movió ligeramente y emitiendo un pequeño quejido; Anneliese suspiró, su madre estaba viva, ahora sólo le quedaba llamar a la policía, miró por encima del respaldo del sofá, el chico se había ido, no había rastro de él. 

Se levantó y cogió su teléfono móvil, Samanta le había respondido, pero ya lo miraría luego, marcó el 112 y pidió una ambulancia y después llamó a la policía, cuando colgó, sus piernas le fallaron y se desplomó en el suelo, un sollozo escapó de sus labios y se tapó la boca con la mano; ahora era más consciente de lo ocurrido, su madre y ella podían haber muerto. Su madre volvió a emitir un quejido, se acercó hasta ella arrastrándose por el suelo y le levantó la cabeza para ponerla en sus piernas, le acarició el pelo con mucho cariño.

-Mamá-habló con la voz entrecortada por el llanto.-He pedido una ambulancia y llamé a la policía, me duele todo, mis piernas no responden, creo que es por el miedo, porque antes pude caminar bien hasta ti.-Una de sus lágrimas cayó en la mejilla de su madre.- Tú vas a ponerte bien, ¿verdad?, ya verás, vas a estar bien, debes despertar, no puedes dejarme sola.-

Levantó a su madre para abrazarla mientras lloraba, estaba muy asustada, no sabía que había pasado, ¿y el chico? ¿A dónde fue? ¿Quién era? ¿Causó él la explosión? Eran las preguntas que pasaban por la mente de Anneliese, entonces cayó en la cuenta de una cosa, había habido una explosión en el salón de su casa y no había nada destruido ni deteriorado; miró bien a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no estaba alucinando, y no, no lo estaba, ni siquiera el sofá donde ellas estaban había sufrido daño.

-¿Cómo es posible?- Anneliese no daba crédito a lo que veía, por lógica, una explosión causaba muchos daños y todo estaba intacto.

En ese momento, se escuchó la sirena de una ambulancia, otras de un coche de policía y de la guardia civil, ya habían llegado, dejó a su madre otra vez tumbada e intentó levantarse para abrirles la puerta, le costaba caminar, el cuerpo le dolía mucho, cuando por fin llegó a la puerta, el timbre no dejaba de sonar. Al abrirla, la abordaron unos enfermeros que viajaban en la ambulancia.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Y tu madre? Dijiste a la central del 112 que ella estaba mal.-Un enfermero habló.

-Me duele todo y estoy muy asustada, mi madre está ahí.- Dijo señalando el lugar donde su madre se encontraba.- No despierta pero se queja de vez en cuando, por favor, mi madre tiene que estar bien.- comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Un policía que debía tener unos 40 años se acercó a ella y la ayudó a sentarse en un sillón mientras dos de los enfermeros atendían a su madre y el que quedaba la revisaba a ella.

-Hola pequeña, ¿me dices tú nombre por favor?- habló muy amablemente el policía.

-Anneliese, Anneliese Sánchez.-

-Muy bien Anneliese, por favor cuéntame qué ha pasado, necesito que me digas todo lo que viste, oíste y recuerdes, ¿vale?- Anneliese le contó todo, su madre y ella viendo la película, la explosión, el chico, todo.- ¿Dices que ha habido una explosión? Eso no es posible, no hay nada destruido, ¿estás segura de lo dices?-

-Sí, hubo una explosión y cuando me levanté había un chico y luego... ¡Desapareció!- El enfermero le pidió que siguiera una luz con los ojos y ella así lo hizo.- Por favor señor, ¡debe creerme! ¡Le estoy contando la verdad!-

El enfermero terminó de revisarla y le dijo que estaba bien, que sólo era el golpe y que en unos días el dolor pasaría, pero que seguramente tendría algunos hematomas.

-Mira, hay algunas personas que intentan proteger a otras por miedo, pero no pasa nada, mis compañeros y yo estamos aquí para protegeros, si alguien os ha golpeado puedes decírmelo. Dime, ¿Dónde está tu padre? ¿Ha sido él?- el policía se arrodilló frente a ella y puso las manos en sus rodillas, a su vez cogiéndole las manos y frotándoselas.- No va a pasar nada, puedes confiar en mí y contármelo, te lo prometo, nada os ocurrirá a ti y tu madre.-

Anneliese miró fijamente al policía, ¡no la creían! Le habían pedido que dijera la verdad y que contara todo, y ella lo había hecho, ¿y ahora decían que mentía? Ella sabía que era algo difícil de creer, pero, ésta vez había que creerlo, había pasado, y ellos preguntaban por su padre, creían que alguien las había golpeado. Separó sus manos de las del policía bruscamente.

-No tengo padre, siempre hemos sido mi madre y yo, hemos estado solas siempre, al menos desde que yo tengo uso de razón y pueda recordar. ¡Nadie nos ha golpeado! ¡Ha sido una explosión! ¡Ya se lo he dicho! Me pidió que le contara la verdad y lo he hecho, ¿por qué no me cree entonces?-

El policía miró por encima del hombro a sus compañeros y suspiró.

-Anneliese, nosotros no podemos hacer nada si tú no colaboras, cuando decidas contarnos la verdad, acude al cuartel de policía o al de la guardia civil, mientras tanto, una patrulla vigilará tu instituto y tu casa por precaución, quién haya hecho esto, quien os haya golpeado o lo que haya hecho, no volverá a acercarse a vosotras.- Se levantó y miró a los enfermeros que atendían a Scina.- ¿Cómo está su madre?-

Anneliese también prestó atención, miró a su madre, le habían puesto una vía intravenosa, suponía que era suero, y una máscara de oxígeno. 

-Está grave, hay que llevarla al hospital, es probable que tenga alguna costilla rota, hay que escrutarla más a fondo en el hospital, aquí no podemos averiguar si hay algún daño en su cabeza, y si está inconsciente por el dolor o por algún daño interno o si es sólo por el golpe.- Habló un enfermero mientras la colocaban en una camilla y la sacaban de la casa.

Anneliese iba detrás, su madre era lo que más apreciaba en el mundo, y ahora no podía perderla, lo que había dicho el enfermero la dejó helada por unos instantes, después al ver que se la llevaban salió corriendo detrás de ellos hasta la ambulancia, una vez allí, le dijeron que podría ir en la ambulancia con ella. 

-Se va a poner bien, ¿verdad?-Anneliese miraba preocupada a su madre reteniendo el llanto.-Es lo único que tengo.-

-Tranquila, seguro que tu madre estará bien con los cuidados necesarios.- Intentó tranquilizarla alguien, no se enteró quién fue, no podía dejar de mirar a su madre en la camilla.

La ambulancia se puso en marcha con el coche de la policía abriéndoles paso, el coche de la guardia civil se quedó en su casa haciendo guardia tal y como le habían dicho que harían. Estaba muy preocupada y asustada por todo lo que había ocurrido. Cuando llegaron al hospital metieron a su madre a rayos X, mientras tanto, le pidieron que rellenara los datos de su madre, ella lo hizo, y se sentó en una sala de espera. Minutos más tarde, un médico entró preguntando por los familiares de Scina, Anneliese se levantó y dijo que era su hija, el médico se acercó a ella.

-Bien, tu madre tiene un pulmón perforado por una costilla, no tiene ningún traumatismo craneal, no le hemos visto nada, también tiene un brazo roto. Ahora mismo vamos a pasarla a quirófano.- El médico al ver la cara de tristeza de Anneliese le dedicó una sonrisa.- Vamos a curarla, se va a poner bien, anima esa cara, que cuando ella despierte te vea alegre, ven conmigo, vendrás a la sala de espera del quirófano.-

Anneliese fue guiada por el médico hasta otra sala de espera y una vez allí miró su teléfono móvil pues recordó el mensaje de Samanta, el cual aún no había leído; entró a WhatsApp y leyó el mensaje, se extrañó, pues sólo ponía ''Cuidado'', la llamó pero nadie le cogía el teléfono, probó a llamar a sus padres a casa, pero tampoco contestaban, todo era muy raro. Se sentó en una silla a esperar que la operación de su madre finalizara, tenía la esperanza de que todo saliera bien, su madre no podía dejarla sola, no ahora, todo era muy confuso, seguía sin saber qué está pasando y para colmo la policía no creía lo que decía.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta de que alguien la observaba a través de la ventana desde la azotea del edificio contiguo. Era el chico que las había atacado, éste tenía un semblante preocupado, no miraba a Anneliese, sino la puerta por la cual había desaparecido Scina en una camilla. 

Anneliese esperó durante un buen rato sentada, se estaba cansando, hasta que decidió moverse un poco, se le estaban durmiendo las piernas de estar siempre en la misma posición, miró a su alrededor, la sala estaba completamente vacía, suspiró y decidió llamar de nuevo a Samanta, nada, seguía sin responderle, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Se estaba volviendo loca?

Entonces miró por la ventana, y reparó en el chico en la azotea del otro edificio, era el mismo que les había atacado, sin esperar por si la operación de su madre concluía salió corriendo hacia allí. El chico sabía que le había visto, por eso decidió marcharse, aún no era el momento; de modo que cuando Anneliese llegó a la azotea, la encontró vacía. Se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, pues el estrés ya era demasiado para ella, ahora al parecer tenía alucinaciones, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas hasta el suelo, ¿por qué le estaba pasando esto? ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer todo esto? ¿El karma la estaba castigando por algo malo que realizó y ella no se dio cuenta? 

Pasó un rato allí llorando, hasta que levantó bruscamente la cabeza, su madre, se había olvidado, regresó al hospital rogando porque la operación hubiera terminado ya y porque su madre estuviera bien. 


	4. Capítulo 3

Una enfermera la guio hasta la habitación que habían asignado a su madre, ésta aún estaba dormida por la anestesia, le dijeron que despertaría pronto. Se sentó en el sillón situado junto a la cama y observó a su madre y después a su alrededor, en la camilla junto a la de su madre había un hombre que sería unos años más mayor que Scina, la estaba mirando. 

-Hola- Saludó Anneliese algo cohibida por la mirada del desconocido. 

-Hola, ¿eres la novia de su hijo?- Preguntó el hombre mirándola con curiosidad.

-¿Perdone?- Lo miró sorprendida, quizá había oído mal.- Creo que le escuché mal, ¿podría repetirlo?-

-Le he preguntado que si es la novia del hijo de ella- Volvió a repetir el hombre con tono tranquilo y con una sonrisa. 

-Oh, no, yo soy su hija, no tengo un hermano, ¿por qué está diciendo eso? Soy hija única.-

-Antes un chico estuvo aquí a verla, dijo que era su hijo, también que una chica vendría a quedarse con ella, por eso imaginé que sería su novia la que vendría, y he ahí la razón por la que hice esa pregunta.- 

Anneliese lo miró aún más sorprendida, ¿un chico vino a ver a su madre? ¿Y qué es eso de que era su hijo? Ella no tenía hermanos, nunca los tuvo, ¿qué estaba pasando ahora?

-Disculpe- Anneliese miró a su madre un momento, suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa mirando de nuevo al señor.- Disculpe, pero...yo no tengo hermanos, como he dicho antes soy hija única, no sé quién vendría a verla, pero le aseguro que no era mi hermano, ya que no tengo.- Entonces lo recordó, el chico... ¿Y si había sido él? ¿Su madre habría estado en peligro de nuevo mientras ella lloraba en aquella azotea?- Perdone, pero, ¿podría describirme al chico que vino a ver a mi madre?- 

-Sí, claro, a ver, era un chico joven, más o menos como tú diría yo, tenía los ojos verdes...y...el pelo marrón, no, marrón no, castaño y alto, era alto...si no me equivoco, era así.-

No podía ser, era él, la descripción concordaba con sus recuerdos, tenía que ser él, ya estaba segura de que no había sido una alucinación, él existía, él causó el accidente, la explosión... él las atacó, ¿pero por qué? Debía averiguarlo, miró a su madre, no quería dejarla sola pero no tenía otra opción. 

-Perdone que le moleste de nuevo...- Habló de nuevo al señor.

-No te preocupes, dime, ¿qué necesitas?- Le contestó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Si mi madre despierta, ¿podría llamarme a éste número?- Preguntó escribiendo el nombre en un papel que encontró junto a un bolígrafo, algún médico o enfermera se los habrían dejado por allí. – Y si el chico ese regresa, avíseme también por favor.- 

-Claro, pero... ¿dónde vas? ¿No deberías quedarte con ella?- Señaló con la cabeza a su madre.

-Tengo que hacer algo muy importante, no sé cuánto tardaré, por favor, avíseme de inmediato por cualquier cosa, se lo agradezco muchísimo, enserio.- 

Al señor no le dio tiempo a decir nada más, pues Anneliese salió enseguida por la puerta, debía ir a su casa a cambiarse y a buscar al chico, debía encontrarlo sea como sea. Tomó un taxi al salir del hospital, al llegar a casa se cambió rápidamente, al mirar un momento por la ventana, se dio cuenta de que ya era de día, ni si quiera se enteró al salir del hospital ni al llegar de casa, debía concentrarse, no podía no estar atenta a su alrededor. 

Cuando cerró la puerta al salir de casa, se quedó paralizada en el sitio, no sabía por dónde empezar a buscar. ¿Dónde debía ir? Pensó un rato y vio que se estaba precipitando, no sabía ni por dónde empezar, así que volvió a entrar a la casa, cuál fue su sorpresa, cuando se encontró con él en el salón, era increíble, no le había hecho falta ir a ningún lado más que a su casa. Anneliese se tensó, él estaba aquí, que tonta era, no se había dado cuenta de que él podría atacarla si se lo encontraba...y ella había querido salir a buscarlo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Quién eres?-

-Tú querías verme- Respondió con tono calmado.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso?-

-Eres preguntona, ¿eh?- Dijo él con burla.

-Responde a mi pregunta.- Anneliese empezaba a enfadarse, quería respuestas, y las quería ya. 

-Tranquila princesa- Dijo riéndose.- Obtendrás todas las respuestas que buscas, claro que...a su debido tiempo...-Dijo cambiando su expresión divertida a una más seria.- De momento, lo único que puedes saber es que mi nombre es Ethan.- Dijo justo antes de desaparecer con una luz que cegó a Anneliese.

Al abrir los ojos, miró alrededor, se había quedado muy confusa, ¿a su debido tiempo? No, no se lo encontraría más veces, no era normal, había desaparecido así sin más, y esa luz... ¿de dónde había salido?

Entonces pensó en su madre, ¿y si él al marcharse de aquí había vuelto a verla? ¿Y si la atacaba de nuevo? 

Anneliese fue a salir de su casa cuando de repente algo la coge por el cuello y la empuja hacia la pared, era un hombre, o eso creía, ya que llevaba una capa con mangas y capucha, la cual la llevaba puesta y no se podía ver a la persona. Comenzó a apretar su cuello, Anneliese intentaba apartarlo, pero no tenía fuerza, de repente, el individuo levantó una mano y se empezó a formar en ella una bola negra, parecía magia o algún tipo de energía.

-¡Alto! La necesitamos viva, ella es la clave para encontrar la espada, ella puede sentir sus almas y nos llevará hasta ella.- Habló una mujer, la cual tenía el pelo verde, eso sorprendió mucho a Anneliese, y los ojos azules eléctrico, era una mujer esbelta, era muy rara, nunca había visto una persona así. La mujer se acercó y el hombre la soltó, ella la cogió por la barbilla.- Tú vas a guiarnos hasta ellos, ¿verdad princesa? – La soltó empujándola hacia un lado.

Cayó contra la mesa golpeándose en la frente. La mujer y el hombre se acercaron a ella de nuevo, pero dos rayos blancos aparecieron desde la dirección de la puerta y los golpearon dejándolos inconscientes; se fijó en la puerta, en ella estaba Ethan con la mano extendida hacia donde antes estaban sus dos nuevos atacantes. Ethan bajó el brazo y la miró, ella por instinto retrocedió, pues no olvidaba que él también la había atacado y que por él su madre estaba en el hospital. Él hiso una mueca que se asemejaba a una sonrisa y se acercó, Anneliese tenía una expresión de pánico, pero aun así él se acercó y la ayudó a levantarse. 

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí, no tardarán en despertar.- Dijo comenzando a tirar de ella, sin embargo, ella se quedó parada en el sitio tras dar dos pasos, Ethan la miró y suspiró.- Escucha, sé que no confías en mí por lo que hice, pero, juro que no volverá a pasar, voy a protegerte con mi vida, te lo debo por lo que pasó, estaba enfadado y reaccioné mal, tientes que confiar en mí y dejar que te saque de aquí, tengo que llevarte a un lugar seguro.- Anneliese lo miró a los ojos y lo supo, decía la verdad, podía confiar en él.

Asintió con la cabeza y él volvió a guiarla hacia fuera, no sin antes verificar que los atacantes de Anneliese seguían inconscientes. Al salir de la casa, la guio hasta un BMW M2 CS de color negro, y una vez estaban dentro del coche, arrancó y se dirigió dios sabe dónde, Anneliese estaba demasiado en shock aun como para preguntar a dónde se dirigían, simplemente iba a confiar en él. Poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

Ethan la miraba de vez en cuando, ella tenía un rostro muy angelical cuando dormía, era hermosa, y, también era una lástima que fuera hija de ellos, y adoptada por Scina...Esa mujer, los remordimientos de lo que hizo llegaron de nuevo, se puso muy furioso cuando vio a Scina cuidando de ella en lugar de él, su hijo, se había puesto celoso, lo había abandonado por cuidar de ella, aunque en parte lo entendía, ella era fundamental para derrotar a su padre y cuando todo pasó ella no era nada más que un bebé, pero aún así, él tenía 3 años y su madre lo había abandonado con el pirado de su padre, lo había dejado a su merced y había tenido que aprender a sobrellevar todo todo él solo y a sobrevivir casi por su cuenta, también se vio obligado a realizar cosas horribles por órdenes de su padre, no, ese bastardo no se merecía ni que lo llamara padre, por su culpa todo ésto estaba pasando, el reino mágico y el no mágico, unidos, formando uno solo, puede que muchos pensaran que al haber pasado todo cuando tenía 3 años, no recordaría nada de cómo era el mundo antes, pero se equivocaban, él recordaba todo perfectamente, y lo añoraba. 

Estaban llegando ya ha su destino y debería despertar a Anneliese, pero ella parecía estar tan cómoda, y, la verdad, era mejor que descansara ahora que podía, ya que se avecinaban tiempos muy difíciles. Al final decidió que la dejaría dormir. 


	5. Capítulo 4

Empezó a despertar, se encontraba en su cama, era muy cómoda, se dio la vuelta para seguir durmiendo, pero al parecer se le había olvidado cerrar la ventana de su habitación y la luz la incomodaba. Estuvo durante un rato intentando dormir, entonces recordó todo lo sucedido en las últimas horas. Se sentó de golpe en la cama y miró a su alrededor, esa no era su habitación, ¿dónde estaba?

Lo último que recordaba era a Ethan conduciendo. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Se fijó en que su ropa estaba en un sofá al otro lado de la habitación, enseguida miró si llevaba puesta algo de ropa, y sí, llevaba un camisón lila de tirantes y su ropa interior.

Suspiró aliviada y justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando paso a una niña pequeña que tendría entre unos 5 y 7 años, tenía el pelo pelirrojo por los hombros y muy liso, sus ojos eran color café, la niña era delgada y algo baja para la edad que Anneliese suponía que tenía. 

-¡Hola! Me alegro de que hayas despertado, venía a buscarte para comer...- La niña miraba sus manos mientras hablaba y jugueteaba con sus dedos. A Anneliese le pareció muy mona.

-Hola, ¿podrías decirme dónde estamos?- Anneliese sonrió a la pequeña, la cual levantó la mirada y comenzó a sonreír también. 

-Estamos en un pueblo cerca de Salamanca, aquí está nuestro refugio, bienvenida al subterráneo de la iglesia principal de Ledesma, la iglesia Santa María la Mayor.-

-¿Estamos bajo una iglesia?-

-Sí, eso acabo de decir-

-Lo siento- Anneliese ríe nerviosa.- ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Sofía- La niña se sienta en la cama con Anneliese, se veía feliz.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- 

-Tengo 8 años- Anneliese la hacía de 5 o 7 años, no 8.

-Pareces más pequeña, que mona.- Anneliese le revuelve el pelo riéndose.- Por cierto, ,yo soy Anneliese.-

-Lo sé, aquí todos te conocen, siempre hablaban de ti, yo no sabía de quién hablaban hasta que Ethan te trajo ésta mañana, estoy muy feliz de haber podido conocer a una princesa real- Anneliese la miró confundida y la niña entonces se tapó la boca- Lo siento, esto no debía decírtelo yo.- Se levantó.- Ven sígueme, la comida está lista y nos están esperando.-

La niña volvió a sonreír y salió por la puerta, Anneliese se apresuró a seguirla, las paredes eran de piedra, no como las de la habitación en la que estaba antes, en ellas había cuadros los cuales parecían muy antiguos, pero algunos eran sorprendentes, en ellos había hadas, dragones, lobos enormes, unicornios, pegasos...Toda clase de animales mitológicos en los que Anneliese pudiera pensar, ahí estaban. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un comedor bastante grande, en él había una mesa grande en el centro, había 7 chicos sentados y hablando, pero aún ni rastro de Ethan..

-¡Vaya! La bella durmiente despertó.- Dijo uno de ellos, era rubio y con los ojos violetas.- ¡Ven a sentarte, sólo falta el amargado por llegar!- 

El chico pelirrojo de ojos azules le da un capón.

-¡No insultes a nadie! Perdona a mi primo, Ethan y él no se llevan muy bien, y éste a sus espaldas siempre lo insulta, pero no se atreve a hacerlo en su cara, Ethan lo molería a golpes.-

-O peor aún, lo electrocutaría.- Dijo el chico de pelo negro por debajo de los hombros con los ojos marrones.- Soy Alec, el rubio con ojos violetas es Manu, su primo es Marco, el chico que lleva el pelo rapado es Bruno, el que lleva el pelo de color azul es Dani, el que tiene el pelo moreno es Darío, y, aquel marginado de allí con la capucha de la sudadera puesta, es Joel.-

-Y el que falta ya lo conoces.- Dijo Marco.- Ethan te trajo y se marchó a Dios sabe dónde, pero dijo que estaría aquí para comer, siempre ha sido un chico muy..-

-¿Reservado? ¿Misterioso? ¿Idiota?- Manu interrumpió a Marco, el cual volvió a darle un capón provocando la risa de todos los presentes.- ¿Pero por qué me das ahora?-

-Porque no puedes insultar a tu compañero y más cuando éste te ha salvado varias veces la vida anteriormente, y...porque me apetecía.- 

Justo en ese momento Ethan apareció por la puerta, miró a su alrededor hasta que su mirada se posicionó en Anneliese, avanzó hasta posicionarse en el asiento frente a ella sin dejar de observarla. Estuvo así durante un rato, nadie decía nada, y de un momento a otro comenzó a recitar una historia.

-Hace casi 18 años, el mundo que ahora conocemos estaba dividido en dos, el mundo mágico, Helmanderia y el no mágico, La Tierra, como dicen los propios nombres, en uno había magia y en el otro no obviamente, había otra diferencia, en el mundo no mágico, se descubrió un poder, la tecnología, y en el mundo mágico un grupo de personas empezó a codiciarlo, temían que los no mágicos los invadieran, los años pasaron, y los mágicos hipnotizaron a personas del otro mundo para causar estragos en él, para que tuvieran miedo, es lo que aquí se llaman terroristas, todos los atentados causados hasta ahora, han sido por su culpa: 11S, 11M...; todos ellos fueron culpa de los mágicos, de hecho, los que hay aún en el mundo, siguen siendo su culpa, todas las guerras que ha habido en éste mundo también han sido su culpa.- Anneliese lo miraba sorprendida, había visto ya la magia, pero lo que le contaba y todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora era muy confuso, ¿qué tenía ella que ver en todo esto?- Un mágico perteneciente a ese grupo era el que estaba más furioso con los no mágicos porque poseían la llamada tecnología, se propuso destruir ambos mundos y crear uno nuevo a su antojo de cero, pero no salió bien, los dos mundos colisionaron y se fusionaron en uno sólo, los que peor salieron parados fueron los mágicos, quedan menos de la mitad actualmente, ahora conviven con los no mágicos en su mundo, dado que el suyo quedó completamente en ruinas, los pueblos y ciudades, castillos, palacios...todo en ruinas, a los no mágicos se les modificó la memoria para que pensaran que siempre estuvieron ahí y que ellos poblaron todo.-

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? ¿Yo que tengo que ver con esto?- 

-Cuando faltaba poco para que el codicioso hombre realizara el hechizo, una bruja vidente descubrió una profecía, la princesa de Helmanderia recién nacida se salvaría y ella destruiría a Dreidos, el brujo que se hizo con el trono mágico y ahora reina sobre todo ser mágico que queda, el hombre culpable de la unión de los dos mundos; ella ocuparía su trono y la paz reinaría entre mágicos y no mágicos, no más atentados y no más guerras, la magia podría salir a la luz y la población mágica podría ser restaurada con la unión total de mágicos y no mágicos.- Ethan cerró los ojos y suspiró temiendo que lo que iba a decir a continuación alterara a Anneliese, pues ella ya había sufrido demasiado por él y la estupidez que causó, y eso que todo acababa de empezar para ella, al abrirlos la miró de nuevo seriamente.- Eres tú, tú eres la princesa, fuiste salvada por la vidente Scina, que te crió como si fueras su hija con la esperanza de que cumplas tu destino y nos salves a todos.- Terminó de hablar a la espera de una reacción, y la hubo, Anneliese comenzó a reír con fuerza.

-Por favor, yo, ¿una princesa? Estás loco. Scina siempre ha sido mi madre, mi padre murió antes de que yo naciera, tengo sus rasgos, por eso no me parezco a mi madre. Creo que os habéis equivocado de persona...lo siento. Se me ha quitado el hambre.- Se levantó y miró a Sofía- Peque, ¿me podrías acompañar de nuevo a mi habitación? No se llegar y quiero tumbarme un rato, demasiada información por hoy.-

-No vas a ir a ninguna parte, tú eres la princesa y cumplirás tu destino, mi madre no se apartó de mi lado por criarte a ti para que ahora vengas y digas que tú no eres la princesa cuando es obvio que si lo eres, mi padre no habría mandado a nadie detrás de ti si no lo fueras.-

Anneliese cayó sentada en la silla y miraba con confusión y los ojos cristalizados a Ethan.

-¿Que has dicho?- Preguntó con un sollozo.

-Lo que has oído, cumplirás tu destino quieras o no.-

-No, eso no- Anneliese había roto a llorar ya totalmente.

-Ah, sorpresa, mi madre es Scina y mi padre...es Dreidos, al que debes derrotar. Bienvenida a la realidad su alteza.- Dijo con burla.


	6. Capítulo 5

No podía moverse, estaba paralizada y las lágrimas no dejaban sus ojos. Las palabras de Ethan no dejaban de repetirse en su mente, no quería creerlas, su madre no podía simplemente no ser su madre, Ethan tenía que estar gastándole una broma de mal gusto. 

-Lo que dices no es verdad- No dejaba de mirarlo.

-Lo es, piensa, Scina y tú nunca os habéis parecido físicamente, no tenéis casi nada en común tampoco, no tenéis fotos de ella estando embarazada de ti, ni de tu nacimiento- Ethan había borrado toda expresión burlesca de su cara-. Scina, es mi madre, no la tuya.-

-Eh Ethan, ¿no crees que has sido demasiado duro?- Joel, el chico apartado, habló por primera vez, su voz era grave pero también muy suave, había hablado con mucha calma. Anneliese lo miró, él había levantado la mirada, tenía los ojos de color verde claro como si fueran dos preciosas esmeraldas. Ethan también lo observó sin decir nada-. Te he hecho una pregunta, responde, ¿no crees que te has pasado?-

Todos miraron a Ethan, sabían de su carácter y esperaban que no saltara al ataque, ni verbal ni con físico. 

-Alguien tenía que decírselo- Fue todo lo que Ethan dijo. Joel se puso de pie y se acercó poco a poco a él.

-Pero no hacía falta que fuera de ese modo, no hacía falta ser tan brusco, no tenías que ser tan idiota.- Seguía hablando de manera calmada pero ahora parecía más amenazante.

-¿Tú quién eres para decidir cómo le hablo o no y cómo se le dicen las cosas? Ni siquiera la conoces.-

-Tú tampoco la conoces, y mi deber como Caballero Astral, es proteger a la princesa, y es lo que haré.- 

Todo era bastante tenso, iban a pelear en cualquier momento. Anneliese cada vez estaba más confundida, ya no lloraba, pues estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que lo que Ethan había dicho podría ser cierto, ya que él y Scina tenían un parecido increíble. Ella siempre había creído que ambas eran distintas porque se parecía a su padre, pero tampoco tenía una foto de él para compararlo, y Scina nunca le había hablado de él, ella supuso que era porque algo habría pasado entre ellos y no se hablaban o él estaba muerto por alguna causa, pero esto ya era demasiado para ella, todo lo que estaba pasando, la verdad sobre Scina, esa...profecía, y que supuestamente ella era una princesa que debería salvar a los suyos. 

Levantó la mirada, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba entre Ethan y Joel, corrió hacia ellos y se puso en medio extendiendo los brazos.

-¡Ya basta, por favor!- Los miró a los dos, molesta- Nada de esto tiene sentido, no merece la pena pelearse, gracias esto...Joel, gracias por defenderme pero de verdad que no hacía falta.- Los dos por fin se alejaron, y Anneliese se acercó a Ethan- ¿Podrías llevarme de vuelta? Quiero ver a mi...a Scina.- Él la miró fijamente a los ojos antes de responder. 

-No.- Dijo para empezar a alejarse, pero ella se lo impidió cogiéndolo de la mano. 

-¿Por qué? Necesito verla, ver si está bien, ver si despertó o mejoró, y quiero respuestas a todo esto pero quiero que ella me las de, no vosotros. Por favor, llévame con ella, por favor.- Anneliese rogó. 

-Yo también quiero verla, es mi madre y es mi culpa que ella esté así. Yo iré y te diré cómo está, pero tú no puedes abandonar éste lugar, es muy peligroso y tú aún no sabes defenderte, no tienes las capacidades necesarias para ello.- Respondió mientras se soltaba de la mano de Anneliese y se alejaba a paso rápido. 

La pequeña Sofía observaba la escena sin entender nada, Dani la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa para después acercarse a ella y agacharse para quedar a su altura.

-Sof, ¿por qué no la llevas de vuelta a su cuarto? Haremos que le lleven la comida ahí, tú puedes comer con ella si quieres. Será mejor que no coma con nosotros viendo cómo se han puesto las cosas.- 

La niña la guió de nuevo a aquella habitación, cuando entraron se sorprendieron al ver allí a Ethan mirando por la ventana.

-Sofía, ¿puedes dejarnos a solas?- Dijo sin despegar la vista del cristal.

Sofía no dijo nada, simplemente miró a Anneliese y ésta asintió, así que se marchó dejándolos a solas. 

-¿No habías ido a ver a Scina?- Preguntó sentándose en la cama sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Aún no, quería hablar contigo antes.- Por fin se dio la vuelta y la miró, dió un paso hacia delante como si quisiera sentarse a su lado pero al final se quedó donde estaba.- Siento lo de antes, Joel tiene razón, podía haberlo dicho de una manera más...suave.- 

Anneliese notó que de verdad estaba arrepentido pero que no sabía cómo expresarse correctamente para hacer una disculpa en condiciones, no puedo evitar reír un poco.

-No te preocupes, sí que es cierto que podías haberlo dicho mejor pero...lo hecho, hecho está, no se puede hacer nada.- Le dedicó una sonrisa que lo dejó atontado durante unos segundos.- Bueno... así que, soy una princesa, ¿eh?- Anneliese se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia abajo.

Ethan se acercó a ella y se puso de rodillas frente a ella tomándole las manos y apartándole el pelo de la cara. 

-Lo eres sí, y también hay un hombre malo que quiere hacerte daño- Ethan puso voz grave al decir eso último para intentar quitarle importancia al asunto y que ella volviera a sonreír, pero al parecer no funcionó. Ethan suspiró.- Nada va a pasarte, tienes a los chicos que viste antes, son los Caballeros Astrales, están destinados a servir a tu familia, a proteger a la corona, y también me tienes a mí, yo también te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario.-

Ambos se levantaron y ella no pudo evitarlo, lo abrazó dándole las gracias, todo estaba siendo demasiado para ella. Se separaron y se miraron el uno al otro a los ojos, Ethan carraspeó y se alejó en dirección a la puerta.

-Bueno, yo...debo irme, voy ver a Scina.- Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta recordó algo y se giró de nuevo hacia ella.- Tienes que aprender a defenderte, cuando regrese mañana comenzará tú entrenamiento.- Tras decir esto salió por la puerta cerrándola tras de si. 

-¿Mi entrenamiento?- Anneliese se dijo confundida.

Sofía regresó a la habitación momentos después acompañada por ambos primos, Manu y Marco, y Joel. Traían la comida de ella y de la pequeña.

-Servicio de habitaciones, su pedido buffet está listo.- Bromeó Manu haciendo una reverencia y riendo. 

Marco le dio un capón como en el comedor riendo y negando con la cabeza, Joel no dejaba de mirarla, Anneliese no se enteraba porque estaba distraída riendo junto a los dos chicos y Sofía, hasta que Joel se acercó a ella.

-Siento lo de antes, si...si alguna vez Ethan te vuelve a dar problemas, avísame, siempre estaré ahí.- Dijo para después alejarse y salir de la habitación. 

-Tan rarito como siempre.- Dijo Manu encogiéndose de hombros, ganándose una mirada de advertencia de Marco.

-¿Comemos o no? Tengo hambre.- Dijo Sofía haciendo un pucherito y cruzándose de brazos. Anneliese la miró con ternura, era adorable, le acarició la mejilla y le asintió, dándole a entender que podía comenzar a comer.

Terminaron de comer entre risas y juegos, y después de recoger todo, Anneliese se quedó a solas con Manu y Marco, había pedido hablar con ellos a solas mientras comía, pues había un tema del que no se había olvidado tampoco y era su amiga, Samanta.


End file.
